Continue
by Littlesj
Summary: seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki sifat bengal dan bodoh, harus mempertanggung jawabkan atas omongannya. Donghae Super Junior mempunyai pacar yang bernama Jessica (SNSD) . tapi itu hanya berdasarkan nafusnya...


Title : Continue

Tag(s) : Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyuk Jae, Jung Soo-Yeon (Jessica), Lee Soon-Kyu (Sunny)

Genre : Romantic, Friendship, Angst

Rating : T

Author's note: halo readers, mian ya kalo ancur, semua hasil ff saya emang ancur, hehe. Ini bagian angstnya ada di part part selanjutnya. ini BUKAN HOMO pairing ya kawan^^. jangan lupa komen ya. Hehe sip deh, dadaah silahkan baca._.

Rintik air itu terus menembus angan. Dentuman awan itu menggelegar dalam goa. Awan kumulus berabu menutupi sang cakrawala. Donghae pulang dengan wajah tak wajar. Baju yang ia kenakan sobek-sobek. Tak memakai sepatu. Dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah.

"DONGHAE-YAH!" Jerit sang ibu setelah membukakan pintu yang kian menunggu anak pertamanya. "Kau kenapa, Donghae-yah? Apa kau di lukai seseorang? Apa kau dimintai uang? Apa kau di perkosa?"

"Ne eomma. Aku di gencet." Balas Donghae seraya meletakkan dirinya diatas sofa yang empuk. Sang ibu lari tergopoh-gopoh untuk mencari baskom. Menyediakan air hangat serta serbet. "Aku di gencet kakak kelas."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Memangnya kau salah apa nak?" Dengan sangat panik, sang ibu meletakkan baskom itu di samping lututnya yang terlipat.

"Aku hanya..." Donghae terlihat diam, "aku hanya lewat tengah lapangan. Dan Leeteuk hyung langsung menyergapku bersama kedua temannya."

"Siapa dua temannya itu?" Memeras serbet, lantas mengarahkannya ke pelipis Donghae.

"Aw! Aw!" Dengan refleks, Donghae menepis tangan ibunya. Tapi dengan pantang menyerah, sang ibu tetap mengobati anak kesayangannya. "Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung."

"Apa kedua anak itu terkenal jahat?" Ujar ibu tetap membersihkan luka di wajah anaknya. Sementara adik Donghae, Lee Sungmin, keluar dari kamar dengan lucunya berjalan seraya mengucak-ucak matanya. Sungmin masih berumur dua tahun. Prediksi Donghae dan ibunya, Sungmin akan terlihat lucu saat 20 tahun nanti. Umur yang sudah dewasa, tapi wajah yang masih super imut. Donghae dan ibunya bisa dikatakan sangat akur. Begitu pula Sungmin dan Donghae. Tak sekalipun mereka bertengkar masalah cokelat panas dan marshmallow yang dilumuri vanilla cream. Donghae selalu mengalah apapun untuk adik tercintanya. Keluarga ini sangat akur, dan bahagia.

"Sebenarnya... Iya. Tapi aku memang belum membuktikannya. Tapi gencetan ini sudah sangat membuktikanku." Jawab Donghae seraya menggendong Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

Sang ibu beranjak pindah dan duduk di sebelah anaknya. Mengelus rambutnya dan memandangi anaknya. Matanya bengkak, keningnya sobek. Terlihat seperti habis di timpuk dengan batu bata.

Ya.

Memang.

"Tapi mengapa bajumu sampai sobek-sobek begini?"

"Mereka bertiga saling berebut untuk mencekekku. Sehingga mereka menarik-narik bajuku sampai sobek begini."

"Anak eomma yang malang." Cibir sang ibu dalam diam. Donghae beranjak memeluk ibundanya. Dengan sangat hangat ia mengatakan

"Aku akan baik-baik saja eomma. Aku janji."

Dan butiran kristal itupun mulai menelusuri pipi indahnya.

"Ya! Donghae-yah! Wajahmu masih hancur!" Sapa Eunhyuk yang dengan kebetulan datangnya bersamaan dengan Donghae.

"Ne. Aku kan keren." Balas Donghae enteng.

"Apa itu tidak sakit? Kau tidak ingin balas dendam?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Balas dendam?" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan dan tertawa remeh, "untuk apa? Nanti mereka juga dapat balasannya."

"Wah! Donghae-yah ternyata anak bijak!" Seru Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae. Donghae tersenyum penuh bangga.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, kekasihnya Jessica sudah menunggunya diambang pintu dan menyambutnya dengan dorongan nafsu. Terlalu dekat dan Donghae yakin kalau Jessica hendak menciumnya. Dengan cepat Donghae menepis wajah Jessica dari hadapannya. Wajah Jessica berubah menjadi tomat, sementara Donghae hanya meninggalkannya dengan santai dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau bisa melawannya?" "Donghae-yah! Apa kau selamat dari celaka itu?" "Donghae! Apa kau terluka?" "Dimana mereka melawanmu?" "Siapa yang memicu pertengkaran itu?!"

Beribu pertanyaan menyambut Donghae pagi ini. Hampir seisi kelas sibuk menanyakan hal yang sama tentang insiden kemarin. Sementara Donghae hanya duduk dan tersenyum meriah.

"STOP!" Eunhyuk menggema. "Dilarang mendekat. Shoo! Pergi jauh-jauh dari Donghae!" Pintanya sembarang.

"Kau kenapa hyuk-ah?" Tanya Donghae yang justru bingung. "Kau tidak perlu mengusir mereka kalau memang pertanyaan itu penting bagi mereka."

Eunhyuk tercengang. "Oke. Apa perlu aku panggilkan semuanya untuk kesini lagi?"

"Bodoh. Untuk apa?! Sudah-sudah. Abaikan saja dan duduk di tempat semula. Kasihan Sunny, tempat duduknya kau ambil." Ujar Donghae yang super baik hati.

"Sunny? Tempat duduk? Oh! Oh mianhae Sunny-ah!" Ujar Eunhyuk beranjak pergi dari bangku Sunny. Sunny adalah murid paling diam. Kalau orang yang tidak kenal dekat dengannya pasti mengira kalau dia bisu. Tapi justru suara Sunny sangat lucu. 'Suara cempreng yang menyerupai terompet bengkok.' Begitu kata Donghae mengenai suara Sunny. Tapi justru Donghae adalah salah satu orang yang menjadi tempat ocehan Sunny yang menggemaskan. Jadi intinya, Donghae dan Sunny itu sangat dekat. Mereka bisa dikatakan sepasang sahabat.

"Tumben rambutmu tidak di kepang?" Sapa Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

Sunny mendekatkan tempat duduknya ke Donghae. "Kunciranku hilang."

"Oh begitu rupanya?"

Sunny mengangguk mantap. "Oppa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?"

Donghae tertawa kecil, "tidak penting untuk orang sepertimu."

"Tapi apa salahnya?"

"Yaaa pokoknya hanya sekedar perkelahian." Jujur Donghae.

"Diluar atau didalam sekolah?"

"Diluar."

"Oh."

Dan kini keduanya diam.

Siapa yang akan mulai bicara?

"Tapi aku suka gaya rambutmu digerai. Kau jadi terlihat seperti seorang puteri. Coba kau tambahkan flowerclown." Donghae memandang Sunny lekat-lekat. Mata berbinar, lebih berbinar daripada saat ia melihat Jessica yang mengenakan kaos ketat.

"Jjinja? Ah oppa. Kalau aku pakai flowerclown nanti malah diambil Jessica." Ujarnya pelan. Sekilas Donghae melirik Jessica. Di mana ia sedang memerhatikan Donghae dan Sunny lekat-lekat.

"Ne. Bahkan kau akan terlihat lebih cantik dari Jessica." Gelegar Donghae. Ia terlihat sangat santai. Sesantai orang yang sedang berjemur dipantai, dan tak sadar kalau baberquenya sudah hangus.

"Oppa jangan kencang-kencang! Lagi pula itu tidak mungkin oppa. Menurut angket kelas saja Jessica sudah tercantik terperfect tak terkalahkan. Dikalahkan oleh Yoona saja belum. Apa lagi aku?" Balas Sunny tak kalah nyolot. Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"Iya juga sih. Jessica kan wanita terperfect." Donghae menoleh ke Jessica yang sedang tersenyum meriah. Dan donghae mengedipkan mata kanannya seolah-olah laki-laki nakal.

"Oppa itu menjijikan. Oke ini sudah hampir pukul 7. Aku takut songsaenim masuk secara tiba-tiba lagi seperti kemarin. Dan kelas kita kena hukuman karena masih berantakkan." Ujar Sunny membenarkan posisi tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan buku fisika bertebalan 2513 halaman dengan cover super keras dan tulisan super kecil. Mengambil kaca mata jumbo yang membantunya dalam membaca. Sunny lebih terlihat imut kalau seperti ini.

"Oppa!" Jessica. Datang secara tiba-tiba menggoyah lamunan Donghae tentang Sunny. Dan perasaan 'itu' belum sampai ke hypotalamus-nya. Baru saja sampai sum sum tulang belakang. "Gomawo sudah mengakui keperfectanku."

"Kau memang perfect honey." Balas Donghae dengan muka mesum.

Sip.

"Oke oppa gomawo." Dan kecupan itu mendarat di pipi kanan Donghae. Jessica berlari ke bangkunya dengan cepat, sementara Donghae menghapus bekas bibir Jessica.

Sunny tersenyum kecil.

"Kau belum puas akan ini?!" JDRAK! "Kau! Dasar anak sialan!" PRAAK! Tamparan itu mendarat di pipinya. Hidung nya mengeluarkan darah. Kini kerahnya ditarik hingga ia harus jinjit untuk menyamakannya.

"Donghae-yah! Cukup! Aku menyerah! Aku minta maaf atas segalanya!"

"Minta maaf?! Minta maaf untuk apa?! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" PRAK!

"Donghae-yah! Aku mohon! Jangan sakiti aku!"

Lengan Donghae yang kian kuat kini mulai memuai. Matanya terpejam dan menarik nafas panjang. "Leeteuk-ah. Kalau kau dan teman-temanmu itu ingin melaporkan ulahku, lebih baik kau gali dulu kuburanmu!"

"Aku... Sebenarnya... Heechulie yang... Mengidekan itu!" Ujar Leeteuk terbata-bata.

Donghae melepaskan Leeteuk. Sikap yang super seram itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuknya yang disangka orang super baik. Dengan cepat Leeteuk mundur hingga dirinya terpojok di tumpu loker. Kakak kelas yang super pintar dan lugu ini tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan adik kelas yang super keterlaluan ini. Tubuhnya yang cukup kerdil sangat memungkinkan dirinya untuk dijauhkan. Heechul. Pria tampan yang mengenai kacamata bundar dengan ketebalan setengah senti. Baju kemeja yang selalu di kancing pada bagian paling atas, dan sepatu yang selalu bersih mengkilap. Sementara Kangin. Seorang jagoan dari duo payah tadi. Rambut yang selalu basah dan disisir rapih ke belakang. Dasi kencang yang nyaris membunuhnya dengan sebuah pin yang bertuliskan 'jangan bunuh saya' di kiri jas sekolahnya. Semua kelihatan hebat. Seperti jagoan. Mereka seolah-olah orang yang nyaris membunuh Donghae. Mereka sangat kuat!

Tidak.

Tidak. Sama sekali.

"Aku... Tapi... Mereka mengiyakan. Jadi... Jangan... Jangan bunuh Kangin." Ucap Heechul cepat. Langkahnya terus mundur hingga ia sampai di pojok kelas.

"Kangin? Siapa yang mau membunuh Kangin? Aku ingin membunuhmu!" Balas Donghae tanpa ragu. Kini Donghae terkesan seperti tuhan yang sudah yakin akan ajal Heechul.

"Ya... Aku tahu... Tunggu, aku bukan tahu. Aku manusia. Dan aku-"

"-HEECHULIE! ADA SONGSAENIM! AYO KITA laporr...kan." Kangin tertegun. "Ehehe. Hai." Melambai. Dan pergi.

"KAANGIINN-AH! TUNGGU KAU!" Ujar Donghae menyeringai. Ia berlari sekencang kuda. Sementara Heechul ikut berlari menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk hyung. Gwenchana?" Ujarnya pelan.

"Nae gwenchana." Balasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kanginie. Kita harus bantu dia!" Cibir Heechul merunduk dalam.

"Kau? Ingin membantu? Maksudmu kau ingin menggali kuburan?"

"Kuburan? Tidak. Aku ingin buktikan pada adik kelas itu kalau kita ini tidak sepayah yang ia pikirkan!" Ujar Heechul penuh semangat. Tak peduli apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan. Kangin adalah teman baiknya. Ia pikir ia akan terlihat penghianat kalau ia hanya membiarkan Donghae membunuhnya.

"Lagi pula aku tidak yakin, Donghae itu akan membunuh Kangin. Otaknya masih terlalu kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita..." Leeteuk terdiam. "Oo..." Dan Leeteuk tersenyum licik. Sementara Donghae berada di genggamannya.

"Perhatian-perhatian. Panggilan untuk Lee Donghae, di panggil ke ruang guru. Sekali lagi. Panggilan untuk Lee Donghae. Di harapkan segera ke ruang guru terima kasih." Leeteuk menyeringai hebat.

"Saya tahu kalau kamu yang mulai perkelahiannya!"

"Aniyo! Saya hanya lewat dan mereka menyerangnya!"

"Kau lewat dengan menyiram slushee ke wajah mereka bukan?! Itu sama saja pabbo!"

"Aniyo songsaenim! Aku kira dia Eunhyuk!"

"Pabbo! Eunhyuk itu temanmu! Untuk apa kau menyiramnya dengan slushee?!"

"Iii... Seng? Hihihi."

PLAK!

"Aku sudah tahu kau bermasalah dengan anak-anak DoJu. Tapi JANGAN PERNAH mencari perkelahian dengan siswa sana. Arraseo?!"

Mata donghae menajam. Wajahnya tertunduk sedikit dan tangannya di kepal. "Aniya."

PLAK!

Tamparan kedua.

"KAU?! Mau di skors?!"

Donghae diam tertegun. Otaknya berputar 720 derajat, dan kini ia menghadap dengan penuh teguh pendirian.

"Kenapa tidak?"

To be continue...


End file.
